For many persons it is physically very difficult, if not virtually impossible, to have intercourse. For many persons with disabilities it may be physically very painful to either assume a position or provide the necessary movements necessary to have intercourse. For example, male paraplegics; men with back and spine problems; infirmed persons; frail persons; obese persons; and persons with other disabilities, may all find it both difficult and painful to even assume a position for having intercourse. In addition, even after men who have certain physical disabilities have assumed a position to have intercourse, they may be physically unable to move their body as necessary to have intercourse. In many cases, disabilities or frailty of the male partner will preclude the option of his enjoying sex from a passive (i.e. motionless) perspective, as his disabilities (such as an injured spine, etc.) may not allow him to support the weight of his partner upon him.
Various prior apparatus are known for assisting persons during intercourse. Many prior devices aid the positioning of the participants in their direct physical stimulation of one another. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,825,855 and 4,099,773 are examples of such prior devices. A problem with such prior devices is that they are not adapted for use by physically disabled persons, or, for that matter, most elderly persons. In particular, such prior devices can not be used by persons who have severe back or spine problems, as the use of such prior devices would likely aggravate the participant's disabilities.
Another problem with such prior devices is that they do not provide adequate vertical support for both partners.
Various prior therapeutic apparatus are well known which support disabled persons. Such apparatus include tables, fixed chairs, wheel chairs, etc. A problem with such prior devices is that, in many cases, it is virtually impossible to have intercourse while properly (i.e. therapeutically non-disfunctionally) using such devices.
Another problem with such prior devices is that, in order to have intercourse on (or in) such devices, at least one of the participants must physically move, (eg. back and forth) relative to the other. For many disabled persons, they either do not have the muscle strength in their lower body to make such movements, or they do not have sufficient lumbar support, or they do not have the necessary neurological control in their lower body to make such movements.